


Drug Talk Bingo

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, High School, Inspired by Real Events, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was Marin who suggested it first, after one lecture about a subject they’d all heard too many times for it to have much impact.





	Drug Talk Bingo

It was Marin who suggested it first, after one lecture about a subject they’d all heard too many times for it to have much impact.

“Hey, next time we have to sit through one of these, how about we play bingo? We make cards with phrases they might say beforehand and if they say that phrase, we cross it off. Winner gets bragging rights.”

“Sounds like fun. I’m in.” Saskali agreed, yawning and stretching, “Beats taking a quick nap anyway.”

“So, are you guys taking part, or will it just be me and Saskali retaining our sanity?” Marin asked Sabnagu and Jorh as they climbed the stairs.

“I’m in!” Jorh called from the back of the group, since the staircase wasn’t wide enough to accommodate them all.

“Alright. But we need a better reward than bragging rights.” Sabnagu agreed, shouldering his bag before heading to his next class.

 

Halfway through Republic History, Saskali leaned over and tapped Sabnagu on the shoulder.

“Hey, you know we have a talk on drugs next, you know what that means?” She whispered.

“Drug talk bingo.” He confirmed, smiling as Saskali slipped him a blank piece of paper torn from her book.

“Write your phrases.”


End file.
